1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toothbrush assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new mechanized toothbrush for automatically dispensing toothpaste from a toothbrush assembly with easily replaceable components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toothbrush assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, toothbrush assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art toothbrush assemblies include U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,147; U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,158; U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,383; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 301,401.
In these respects, the mechanized toothbrush according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically dispensing toothpaste from a toothbrush assembly with easily replaceable components.